Rain: A Shinomori Story
by Brigadier-Erin-Lightning
Summary: Spoilers! Aoshi must deal with the fact that he will never be able to fight Kenshin for the title of Strongest, while at the same time discovering new feelings for Misao and the Oniwabanshu. Please do not read unless you've seen Reflections.
1. Tell Me What The Rain Knows

Rain: Shinomori's Story

A fanfiction by Erin Lightning

* * *

Part I : Tell Me What The Rain Knows

* * *

"…Tell me what the rain knows

Oh are these the Tears of Ages?

Wash away that wolf's way

And leave no trace of the day…"

-"Tell Me What the Rain Knows" from Wolf's Rain

* * *

The rain fell down on a broken man. On a man who now faced the question: If what you have fought the most for is taken from you…what do you have?

Even though Aoshi Shinomori had never hated Kenshin Himura, even though he had been friends with the wanderer, Aoshi had still dreamed of that day when he would finally defeat the greatest swordsman. He still longed to place the title of "Strongest" before his comrades; before the very people who had died, protecting him. He had been waiting.

Then, he heard Himura had left. He had left for China, or someplace in that direction. And when he came home…he died.

News of Kenshin and Kaoru's death traveled quickly to the Oniwabanshu. Misao had been the first to find out, and yet, she hadn't hidden the information from him.

"Aoshi?" Misao had asked. Aoshi remembered now that she had seemed very sober, very sorrowful as she had stepped into his room. He had been praying all day, and he had been hoping for the cheerful, loving Misao that usually pounced him when he came back. Today was different. He had come home, and all of the Oniwabanshu had avoided him. Then…Misao came to his room.

"What is it?" he has asked.

"It's Kenshin…he…he…died…" and she had broken out into tears right there.

Aoshi had been torn between a sudden sorrow, and also the feeling that he wanted to comfort Misao. Neither won out. He stood, intending to go for a long, long walk. Misao shuffled forward to him as he stood there and surprised him by flinging her arms around him, tears blurring her vision, flooding down her cheeks.

He hadn't moved. He had stood there for God knows how long, letting her grief overwhelm her, letting her sob into his coat as she held him tightly; as if he were a last life raft for her. Meanwhile, he shoved his thoughts away. The day would never come when any of the Oniwabanshu would see Aoshi Shinomori cry. He hadn't cried for Beshimi, nor Hyottoko. He hadn't cried for Hannya. He wouldn't cry now.

Slowly, he took a step forward. Misao moved aside. "Aoshi? Aoshi!"

She didn't follow him, though she could have. He had slide the door open, and walked out into the rain.

And he had come here. The mountains where the Oniwabanshu were buried. Why? He was unsure. Perhaps…perhaps he owed them an apology. Perhaps Kenshin's death had actually reminded him of them. Maybe it was just instinct to search them out now.

He stood, rain pouring down on him, washing away any trace of emotion in his body, as it always did.

'I stand before you, my comrades, a failure,' he thought. 'I had promised you the title of strongest. When you died, I swore I would hang it over your graves. I swore that we would be known as the strongest. Better then Battousai. I waited too long.'

The leaves around him rustled, a chill wind stirring them up into the bleak sky. Aoshi had lost all track of time. All sense of direction. All he had was the here and now.

'He was a good man, Kenshin Himura. He taught me that there is more to life then fighting. But, to a part of me, fighting is still all I know. I mourn his death, and yet, I have nothing more to fight for now. There is no strongest any more.'

'You are wrong,' came a voice. It might have just been the Okashira's mind playing tricks on him…but…

'Hannya?'

'You still have the rest of the Oniwabanshu. Fight for them.'

"Hannya…" Aoshi said, his voice indifferent, and yet, inside, he felt like he was being ripped apart. Like a child, unable to believe it's parents, he cried out suddenly, "The title of strongest! Hannya, that is all I ever fought for!"

'You fought…for us as well, Okashira.'

"You were different, Hannya. You, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou.."

'How were we different. We believed in you, just as the Oniwabanshu does now. We'd follow you to the ends of the earth…but…they would too.'

Aoshi couldn't respond now. He froze suddenly. It was true. The Oniwaban…they…they believed in him. How was it that all this time he had not noticed? Was it because of the fact that the Oniwaban now was not nearly as sorrowful, not near as emotionless as Hannya and the others had been? Was it because…because Aoshi feared letting anyone get close to him? Was it because the Oniwaban…they really did want to get him to let down his guard, especially Misao. Was he afraid to let down his guard?

"Aoshi!"

'Misao?' he thought, turning back towards the trail that led up to the graves. There, running through the rain, her outfit terribly muddy, herself soaked to the bone…was Misao!

"Aoshi!" she cried and ran up to him, lunging the last step and landing in his arms, toppling them both into the mud. She clutched his coat tightly, tears flowing down her face that were almost invisible amidst the rain.

"Misao, what are you doing here?" he asked, worry creeping into the edges of his voice, though he tried to hide it. She'd catch her death out here! Foolish girl!

"I was…worried," she sobbed.

"Worried?"

"Yes…you ran off…I didn't want you to.."

"To?"

"To leave again…"

"Misao…" he whispered. Despite the cold, despite the numbness he felt inside only moments ago, despite all the mud, he felt a new sensation. He had gotten this before…always when he was around Misao…but never so strongly.

For what seemed like the first time in ages, he pulled her closer and held her against him, embracing her in an almost caring hug.

And, though Aoshi Shinomori would never admit it…a single tear escaped his once uncaring eyes...and was swept away by the rain.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

** Well, I was attempting to write a short story about Rurouni kenshin. When pressed for a topic, I went back through all of the dvds I had. I considered doing a short, funny one about Saitoh and Chou. Or the Gay Life of the Juppongatana (LOL). However, i felt like a more sentimental story would be appropriate. This idea san its teeth into me when was readint the 4th Rurouni kenshin manga...and listening to Tell me What the Rain Knows.**

**So, this is the story of Aoshi Shinomori and his quest to become the strongest, also...him and Misao. Haha. It takes place after Reflections, the final OAV. Kenshin has died and Aoshi struggles with that fact, and also, he comes to realize his feelings for Misao and the rest of the Oniwaban.**

**It'll be probably about 5, perhaps 6 chapters. Throughout the story, it might also focus just a slight bit on the other characters (we see a bit of Hiko and Yahiko connecting, as well as a little of Kenji and Hotaru. We might even see a bit of Saitoh! And maybe, just maybe, a quick encounter with Sanosuke.) this is only the opening chapter, which will set the stage for the rest of it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! be looking for Chapter 2 coming soon (if you give me enough reviews)!**

**-Erin**


	2. Rain

Rain: A Shinomori Story

A Fanfiction by Erin Lightning

* * *

Part II: Rain

* * *

"And, even so, rain

Sadly, we're always hurting each other

Drenched in rain

Even a little bit would be okay,

I always think,

'If I could only be a little more honest'"

-"Rain" from Marmalade Boy

* * *

"Misao…" Aoshi started. He paused, because it seemed he had surprised Misao. He wasn't one to usually pop out with a heart-to-heart talk. Ever.

"Y-yes?" she asked, eager to please.

Okay, so, here was where the Okashira was stuck. He couldn't ask Misao, "What do you think…of me?" That would be really, really out of place. He couldn't think of a way around it either. Sure, he was a master at planning battle strategies…but not dating strategies! Did he even like her? Well, he wasn't sure of that, either.

"Aoshi?" she asked, trying to draw his attention back.

The rain fell down on them as they walked along the path. Aoshi had been smart enough to bring an umbrella, but it did them a fat lot of good now, what with them both already soaking wet (not to mention muddy). Misao walked as close to Aoshi as she could, trying to keep lightly warm as the wind began to strengthen. Aoshi seemed as stone cold as usual, as if the weather didn't bother him a bit.

They walked in silence now, Aoshi having realized that he really didn't have anything to say. He tried not to think, he really did. Not to think about his recent encounter with Hannya, nor about this little tingly feeling that had just recently come to him and wouldn't leave.

Misao understood. She said nothing, just walked next to him, as if…as if she enjoyed being with him. As if that was all she wanted.

"Misao…I'm…sorry…" Aoshi said, slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't think you would come. Not in this weather."

"As if I would pass up an invitation from the great master Hiko." Yahiko said, though his voice was none-too-happy.

Hiko merely looked out into the rain, seated in a haughty way near the door of his home, under the overhang of the house, where he wouldn't get wet. He still looked as if he hadn't aged a bit.

Yahiko sat down next to him, a bit wet, but unharmed. He accepted when Hiko offered him a sake cup, and then watched as Hiko poured it. Yahiko sipped it slowly, but it had no flavor to him.

Finally, Hiko poured himself a cup and said, as he sipped it, "My arrogant pupil has left this Earth. I hadn't thought he would pass before me."

Yahiko didn't respond at first. He was a swordsman, he wouldn't cry. And yet, he would still feel sorrow. A bitter taste crept to his mouth. "I didn't think he would go, ever. Kenshin was the strongest man I ever knew." He sipped his sake again once Hiko had refilled it.

Both men stared up into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry? For…what?"

"All of the trouble I have ever caused you. It is…not easy, as an Oniwabanshu," Aoshi said. His tone was indifferent, yet sadness, caring, crept into his voice.

Misao paused and turned to him. "You can't be sorry! I love being an Oniwabanshu! I love being by your side! I don't care about what's happened! You.." she paused as he brought a finger gently to her lips to quiet her.

"Misao. Thank you."

Then he started walking again. She, however, didn't follow him. She was surprised...unsure of what had just occurred. By the time Misao's mind caught up with her, Aoshi was already a ways down the path.

"Aoshi!" she called.

He stopped, but didn't look back.

"Where are you going, Aoshi?" she questioned, suddenly fearful. He wasn't leaving! He couldn't!

"I'm going…to visit Himura's son," he said, but it sounded like he was thinking about doing more.

"And then?" Misao pressed.

Instead of answering, the Okashira just started walking again. It was too painful to say it. It was too painful, too hard to tell the person who cared the most about him that he was leaving.

Here was something Aoshi Shinomori had learned: even though he was growing older now, there was still much he could do. And what he knew in his heart that he must do now was to seek out the one thing he couldn't find: What did it truly mean to be the strongest? He wanted to know. With Kenshin gone, he would never find the answer within the defeat of the last person to be named strongest. So he would seek out the answer.

To seek out the answer, Aoshi would first visit Kenji. He had only met Himura's son once. Just before the boy ran off to train. Kenji…there was something about him that had a great deal of strength about him…Aoshi would see what he could learn from the boy. Then…he would go elsewhere.

"Aoshi!" Misao called after him, but her voice was faint. She stood frozen to the ground, unable to bear the thought of losing him again.

Dammit. Why was it that he was always pushing people away? It really was that he was scared of letting them near him. It really, truly was. The one person who provoked that fear the most was Misao. She tried so hard to get close to him…and, at times, he would admit, she was the only one who could subdue the terrible fear inside him. At others though, she only fed fuel to the flame.

That was when he heard it. A soft "thump", barely audible; but to a trained Okashira, it was the loudest sound in the world. He whirled around suddenly, and his eyes widened. Misao, from exhaustion, or perhaps from the cold, had passed out, and slumped to the muddy ground.

At first, Aoshi didn't move. He looked over at her. She lay awkwardly in the mud, rain pouring down, soaking her even more.

Finally, he walked slowly towards her. He wouldn't panic. She didn't seem seriously wounded, nor seriously ill. He paused above her body, then knelt and checked for a pulse. Satisfied that she was still alive, he lifted her up into his arms, and started walking towards Kyoto again.

Looks like he was going to have no choice. He would take her back to the Oniwaban. And then he would leave. And this time, he might not be coming back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

****

****

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of Chapter 2. Forgive me if it was short, I was pressed for time. (Library gave me 30 mins only!!) Aoshi, planning on leaving again, was trying to find a way to ask Misao if she cared about him. But he was a bit too....I don't want to say shy, but...he just couldn't. **

**Anyway, I also added in a little Hiko and Yahiko. You'll see they actually do play roles in this story, along with everyone else. (In fact, hiko and Yahiko will be back once in every chapter from here on out, continuing the same conversation XX )**

**In response to my reviewers:**

**Racyone: like I told you in my review of your fanfiction, you've got some real talent. Than you for your gracious compliment on mine.**

**Jazzywolf: This should be called Reflections: Part 2. It's kind of like Reflections, only Misao and Aoshi style. i felt bad about Aoshi being left out of Reflections. And saitoh too. Maybe they'll have tea together or something. (Yeah right!)**

**Spirit Demon: Did I update soon enough?**

**White Rabbit: Glad you like it so far. I apologize at this time to everyone about the Hotaru thing. It's an inside joke between me and some friends, so I put it up here because they promised they would read. I didn't mean to confuse any of you.**

**And that about wraps it up. Be looking for Chapter 3 to come soon. And REVIEW!!! No reviews, me no write. Got that? grrrr face**

**hurt self making grrrr face**

**-Erin**

**P.S. The xxxxxx are only there to seperate the different parts. Don't mean to confuse you on that either o.o;**


	3. Midnight Rain

**Rain: A Shinomori Story**

**A fanfiction by Erin Lightning**

**

* * *

**

Part III Midnight Rain

* * *

_**"Midnight Rain**_

_**You left me in the rain**_

_**Midnight Rain**_

_**Though I'm the one to blame**_

_**Darling, can't you see?**_

_**I need you in my life**_

_**Please don't put out the flame**_

_**Keep it burning until forever"**_

_**-"Midnight Rain" from City Hunter**_

* * *

Misao awoke in her bed at the Aoiya. She yawned, stretched, then sneezed. Shoot! She must be coming down with a cold. She'd have to tell Okina, and then, being the guy he was, he would freak out. He nearly had a heart attack every time she got a broken nail, let alone a full-fledged cold.

Sniffling a little, she sat up and blinked her drowsy eyes. Something in the back of her mind told her she was forgetting a very important event. Now what could it be? Oh well, breakfast time.

Walking down the hallway, she began to hum to herself. First, a visit to her beloved Aoshi-sama, and then a nice big breakfast. She felt like sipping down the hall, despite the gloomy rain outside. It couldn't ruin her day!

She neared the hallway next to Aoshi's room, and couldn't help overhearing a conversation between Shiro and Okina. Being the weasel-girl that she was, she dropped back a little and hid, listening in. Eavesdropping.

"…he's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Shiro said, panic in his voice.

"I see," said Okina. "he brought home Misao and now he has left us again. She will be very upset when she finds out the Okashira has vanished again."

'Ao…shi…' Misao thought, her heart freezing up, her body stiffening. Her thoughts flashed to a memory, recent she believed, of her standing in the rain with Aoshi on a mountainside. Then it faded out, replaced by a memory of her clinging to him, sobbing like a little crybaby. That faded too, and a wave of nausea washed over her. Her knees buckled.

'He…can't…be…'

"AOSHI!!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What will you do now?" Hiko asked, refilling their sake again.

This time, Yahiko held his cup up to his lips, but didn't drink. His eyes were closed as he sat in thought for a moment. Finally, he answered, "I don't know," and sipped lightly.

More silence. Hiko stared up into the rain. Yahiko stared out across the grass. Both men had no idea why they had come here today. Maybe it was just the company. Maybe it was just the fact that they had both known Kenshin, and that they both now had very little to do in their lives.

Yahiko was now a trained swordsman. Yet, he didn't wish to open up a dojo. Nor was he about to take over the Kamiya dojo; which rightfully belonged to Kenji. He didn't want to be a burden on Kenji either. In the year of the Meiji, swordsmanship amounted to nearly nothing.

Hiko had never had anything to do in the first place. He had passed on his techniques. Now he was just patiently awaiting his death, amusing himself with half-drunken philosophies.

Both men felt out of place. Perhaps that was why they understood each other; why they got along so well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By now, Misao would have realized he was gone. No. He wouldn't think about that. He didn't regret leaving. He didn't regret anything. This was his choice. He wouldn't just stay there, locked away with nothing, chained like some lapdog by his heart.

Still, he couldn't shake off the guilt, nor could he shake off the pain of leaving her yet again. This time, at least, he had said goodbye.

Aoshi Shinomori wandered off into the rain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are you going?" asked a deep, heartless voice.

Aoshi paused. "I do not know your name. We have only met briefly."

It was a dark, stormy day, just like yesterday had been. Just like when he had left Misao. By now, Aoshi was halfway to Tokyo. He was rather annoyed at this delay, but also slightly intrigued to find the man he had only met once, and assumed dead, on the path ahead.

"Hajime Saitoh," the man answered. He had an arrogant sort of look about him, one that Aoshi didn't seem bothered by. Saitoh had his back leaned against a tree, staring off at the road ahead, not looking at Aoshi.

In the time Aoshi had slightly known this man, the few moments spent in the Juppongatana's fortress, among other times, Aoshi had realized that there were several things in common between him and the Shinsengumi's 3rd Squad Leader. If circumstances had been different, the two may have been friends.

Saitoh awaited an answer.

"To the home of Himura Kenji," Aoshi stated. "Though I must wonder why you would be waiting here for me."

Saitoh smirked. He spat out a cigarette that had been in his mouth. "Damned rain," he said. He coughed a little, and then looked up at the sky. "Tell me something, Shinomori. Without your rival, are you still a wolf? Or a hapless mutt?"

The question struck Aoshi as rather odd. But it also hit home. He answered, voice as indifferent as usual, "This mutt still has its teeth bared."

Saitoh didn't seem to believe Aoshi's words, but his smirk widened just slightly anyway. "Words true for a swordsman." He turned towards Aoshi and started walking, his head kept down. He paused right next to Shinomori, not looking at him, instead looking down the path.

Aoshi stood, looking down the path in the direction he was going, so they stood side by side, facing opposite directions, resolute looks on their cold faces.

"You will gain nothing by killing the pup. Remember that, Shinomori. You will find no strength in killing one who is not yet strong."

Aoshi's blood froze, the hair on his back prickled, yet his face remained unchanged. He hadn't known why he had the urge to visit Kenshin's son. He had just…had this feeling he should go there. Was his subconscious trying to tell him the whole time that he was supposed to slay Kenji? And how had Saitoh known?

Saitoh smiled, and then started walking in the opposite direction from Aoshi again. In moments, he was gone. Only then did Aoshi start walking again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Knock knock!

"Who could that be at this hour?" Kenji asked of Chizuru, glancing up from the cup of tea he was holding in two hands. Though he could be a bit headstrong at times, much like his mother, he had gained his fathers demeanor. His voice was gentle, but had a serious undertone most times. His purple eyes were cold, yet still friendly.

"I will get it," Chizuru said, bowing lightly before standing up from the table and walking to the door. She opened it with gentle hands and was met by a light rush of a breeze.

"Himura." The guest said, his voice very quiet.

"Aoshi Shinomori?" Kenji stood quite suddenly, eyes widened in shock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter 3. Again, here I am to explain a bit more. - ****The whole Saitoh and Aoshi thing was a bit weird. 'Nuff said. Oh yeah, and so you don't ask about the whole Saitoh 'cough' thing...he's got lung cancer. Serves him right for smoking so much. (Yes I am picking on Saitoh. I love him though, so it's not like I absolutely loathe the Mibu Wolf. It's friendly picking on him. Plus, most likely, had the show continued, Saitoh would have had lung cancer from all that smoking)**

**As for Misao and Aoshi...aww perhaps it'll end well. I dunno. No sending me razorblades in my email because I split them up, yet again. Aoshi needed some alone time. ****Hiko and Yahiko...god, can't you just imagine Yahiko as an old dude sitting up in a mountain getting drunk and making random philosophys and picking on younger kids? No? Oh, maybe it's just me.**

**Okay, on to answering reviews:**

**Imi-nashi, Spirit Demon, and Bountyhuntress: There, I updated. Happy? lol**

**Jazzywolf: I just barely gave details on Misao in this chapter. There'll be more of her in the next chapter. As for Saitoh and Aoshi, there you go, more of both of them. Saitoh will be back later.**

**WhiteRabbit5: Yes, Chizuru is apparently in this fiction. There is actually a reson for Aoshi wanting to visit Kenji. More then one actually. Even though this chapter said he wasn't sure why, he'll realize he does in the next chapter. I'm not gonna give anything away for now. Saitoh might have given a little away, but not all.**

**Thanks everyone! Please review!**

**-Erin**


	4. Walk In The Rain

**Rain: A Shinomori Story**

**A fanfiction by Erin Lightning**

* * *

Part IV: Walk In The Rain

* * *

**"Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain **

**I walk in the rain, in the rain **

**Why do I feel so alone?**

**For some reason I think of home"**

**-"Rain" from Cowboy Bebop**

* * *

"No!" Misao cried out, charging through the Aoiya. No. She wasn't going to let this happen. She wasn't going to be stopped this time! Last time, they forced her to stay here at the Aoiya until it was too late to go find her precious Aoshi. This time, that wouldn't happen again.

"Misao, stop!" Okina called, running after her as fast as the old man could go.

Two Oniwaban, hearing the commotion, came running out in front of her, both lunging to grab her or stop her or something. She couldn't tell who they were, because, at that moment, nothing else mattered except getting out.

She launched a kick at one of them, and ducked down as the other went sailing over her head as he tried to grab her. She didn't mean to hurt either of them…but…

As she got out into the rain, as she ran full-out towards the woods that were almost directly behind the Oniwabanshu's home, she slipped. She cursed as she hit the ground nearly face-first, mud washing over her, rain soaking her again.

She made a move to sit up, and coughed several times.

Kuro stepped out in front of her. "Misao, it's not safe to be running off alone. Especially not after Aoshi.."

Misao managed to sit up, and snarled back, like a wild cat, eyes beady, but fierce like a weasels, "I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing! I'm not going to let him get away again! Kuro, get out of my way! Move!"

He took a step towards her, instead of away, intending to help her up. "We should head back. Okina will be worried."

"BASTARD!" screamed Misao, jumping to her feet. From seemingly out of nowhere, two kunai slid into her hands. "I said MOVE! NOW!"

Kuro's eyes widened. He stumbled back a little. What had gotten into her? She was so reckless right now. She had never, NEVER cursed at him, nor any of the Oniwaban before. And the kunai…would she actually use them?

It was too late now. He had dropped his senses in his shock, and Misao took this opportunity to lunge forward and kick him out of her way.

Without a word, she ran into the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What about you?" Yahiko finally asked, looking downcast.

"I will continue on as I always have. Just because my pupil is dead does not mean that I haven't a life."

Yahiko laughed softly. "You never had one to begin with."

"Picked up a little arrogance from my ex-student, have you?" Hiko asked, refilling both of their cups.

"More then just that." Yahiko said, suddenly thoughtful again. He could lighten the mood for a moment, but there was no way that happiness could last in this rain of sorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aoshi…Shinomori," Kenji whispered, seeing the ghost of a man standing in his doorway. The Okashira truly looked dead in every sense of his being. He apparently had come all this way in less then two days by foot without even an umbrella.

It wasn't just that either! Aoshi's face looked pale, haunted, as if something inside of him had died. He swords hung dejectedly at his side; even his clothing drooped.

"What…what has brought you here?" Kenji asked. He had not seen Aoshi in many years. Once, and only once, Aoshi had come here. That was back when Kenji was a little boy. Aoshi had come to have tea with Kenshin.

Thinking back on that…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your son?" Aoshi asked, not seeming surprised when Kenshin brought up the fact that the little red-head who was attempting to spy on then was his kid.

Kenshin nodded, and then smiled softly. "Kenji!"

Kenji shuffled away for a moment, the hair on his back stiffening. 'Oh great I've been caught,' Kenji thought. He heaved a small sigh, then shuffled over to his father.

Kenshin patted the little boy on the head lightly. Kenji hated that. He hated his father. It was just who he was. He was sick of it. Kenshin should be spending time with Kaoru now, now that he had returned home and would soon leave again. Instead, he was showing off his son to a very frightening-looking man, whom he had chosen to drink tea with.

"Aoshi, this is my son, Kenji."

"Kenji," Aoshi repeated quietly, his eyes locking with Kenji's. That right there had been the most frightening moment of Kenji's life, even more frightening then meeting Seijuro Hiko. It had felt like Aoshi's mind was probing the young boys mind, heart, swordsman spirit, everything.

Finally, Aoshi said, "Become strong, Kenji," and turned away.

You can't imagine how fast Kenji had high-tailed it away from the older men after that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aoshi had been part of the reason Kenji had left his parents. That was something Kenji had never realized until now.

'Become strong'.

Kenji wanted strength for himself. And he didn't want it from his father, nor his mother. He had wanted his own strength. True strength. Then he would be strong. Then he would strike fear into others, just as this man did.

However, Kenji wasn't afraid now. In fact, his brows creased in worry. "Chizuru, bring hot tea for our guest."

"Uh…yes, right away," Chizuru said, hurrying out of the room. Now was not the time to play headstrong, after witnessing such an interesting exchange between her husband and this..stranger…Aoshi? Did they know each other?

Back in the main room, Kenji bowed just a little in respect to the elder, then waved his hand towards the other side of the table. "Please, have a seat."

"Do not bow in your own house," Aoshi said, closing the door behind him, and then walking over to have a seat across from Kenji. Despite how wet Aoshi was, neither man seemed to care that he was dripping on the floor.

"Why have you come?" Kenji asked. "I have not seen you in years."

"I came," Aoshi said, "to kill you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wind howled like a lone wolf, and, above, the moon was rising. Rain poured down from the thunderous sky. Saitoh walked with all the calm that any mortal could muster. His footfalls were soft, like a padding wolf.

"Aku," he said. One step.

"Soku." He paused.

"Zan."

And in the cold, dark night, with his hand on his sword, and his amber eyes gazing down the path, Saitoh waited.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**Hmm, I can't quite remember. Have Aoshi and Saitoh ever fought before? Oh well, you're gonna see some sparks now. That's about all I'll reveal for the next chapter. Only 3 more chapters left!**

**Some notes on this chapter: Misao's gone crazy, run for your lives!! Hiko and Yahiko are both just doing what Hiko and Yahiko do best. As for Kenji and Aoshi's first meeting, I never read if they really had a first meeting or not. if they did and i was completely wrong, then I apologize for rewriting it. Kenji is about, 4, maybe 5 in the part in here where he meets Aoshi. God, you can just see the little id, filled with spite for his father already, and then scared out of his wits by the scary Okashira lol.**

**Another thing. The flow of time in this story is a bit out of whack. In Chapter 1 takes place about halfway through Day 1, which is about two weeks or so after Kenshin's death. Yes, i realize this puts me in an odd spot to explain kenji and Chizuru being together so quickly. I don't feel like making up an excuse either. I just wanted Chizuru to be in the story lol. Chapter 2 takes place early-late afternoon on Day 1. Chapter 3 is the morning of Day 2, but also it has Aoshi talking to saitoh around 1pm, and then aoshi showing up at kenji's door at 7pm or so. Chapter 4 is still Day 2. With the Misao part, it's still late morning. With the Aoshi part, it's 7pm still. And, as for hiko and Yahiko, their whole conversation, throughout all the chapters takes place early morning on Day 3.**

**Hmm...Chapter 3 dissapeared...Oh well, I hope it comes back! review please! next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Erin**


	5. Rainy Day Man

**Rain: A Shinomori Story **

**A fanfiction by Erin Lightning**

* * *

Part V: Rainy Day Man

* * *

**_"Rainy Day Man _**

**_You're much more than a friend _**

**_I would give anything _**

**_Just to see you again _**

**_Rainy Day Man"_**

**_-"Rainy Day Man" from Sailor Moon_**

* * *

Misao stumbled, sprawling once again in the mud. Again, she cursed softly and stood up awkwardly. Was this even the right way to get to Tokyo? She hoped so. It was raining so hard she couldn't possibly tell, and, by now, it was already getting dark.  
"A fool," muttered Misao. "I'm a fool. This is no place for a girl, even if she is a ninja, especially not at this hour."  
Tears tugged at her eyes, and she brushed them away with a muddy arm. She coughed softly. 'I'm a fool for letting Aoshi run off in the first place. Why wasn't I strong enough?'  
That's what it all came down to in the end. She was weak, too weak to keep from going down just because of a simple cold. If only she had been strong...then the rain wouldn't even have affected her. It didn't look like it had affected Aoshi.  
"Would he like me more if I was strong?" Misao wondered aloud. "I want to be strong...just like him."  
She shook her head. Not now. She would think about this later. For now, she was going to find Aoshi. And she was not going to let him get away again. Never again.  
Despite the pouring rain, despite the biting cold, despite how much her body hurt, Misao was on her way. Nothing was going to keep her from Aoshi now. And, this time, if she found him, she would tell him. She would tell him how she felt.  
She would hurry now. She felt a sense of urgency suddenly. Something was about to begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
"You've what?" Kenji said, his hand placing itself on the ground, ready to move out of the way should Aoshi lunge at him right there.  
Aoshi's dark eyes fixed Kenji again, the same gaze he had given him so long ago. Kenji tried his best to return the gaze, eyes narrowed, not flinching, even though he wanted to turn away quite badly. He was being searched again. What was this man before him looking for?  
"Fight me, Kenji. Prove to me you have become strong."  
As Aoshi's eyes stopped probing him, Kenji shook lightly. This man before him really was a ghost of his former self. Just his gaze was enough to send chills up Kenji's spine. How would he fight such a man?  
Aoshi stood without a word and walked to the door. "The mountain path. Meet me there in three hours," Aoshi said, slid open the door, and left. He new that if Kenji was half the man his father was, he would come. Even if this battle meant death for the young Himura, Kenji would still come.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
"Kenji?" Chizuru walked into the room cautiously, a worried look on her face. She instantly noticed several things amiss with the state of the room and the state of her husband, and was, therefore, quite worried. The door was open, letting the cold in. Had that strange man gone? And Kenji...Kenji looked about as close to terrified as he could possibly.  
"Kenji?" she repeated. "Is something-"  
"Get me my father's sword, Chizuru." The cold undertone in his voice made her pause a moment. What? What had gotten into him? What had happened while she was in making tea?  
"You don't mean!" she said, dropping the teacup in her hands, which fell to the floor and shattered, which she didn't even notice. "You're not going to fight that man, are you?"  
"I have no choice." He replied, and waited for her to get his sword.  
She hustled out of the room quickly, obediently.  
The teacup went unnoticed. In a time of such fear, something so small could be easily overlooked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
"The rain will not stop," said Hiko, standing now. "I was hoping to the see the stars."  
"Where are you going?" Yahiko asked. Hiko ignored him and went inside, but it didn't seem to Yahiko like he was going to stay inside for long. He sipped at his tea and waited.  
Finally, the door opened again and Hiko walked out, a sword in hand.  
"Are you crazy?!" Yahiko exclaimed, jumping up. "What are you going to do?"  
"Something is about to happen. I'd like to see battle just once more."  
"Hm?" Yahiko said. What did Hiko mean by that? Aside from the fact that Hiko said he didn't like battle much, it was more the words that the great swordsmaster had used that got under Yahiko's skin. 'Once more,' Yahiko thought.  
"Are you coming?" Hiko questioned and started walking into the rain.  
Yahiko took a few steps forward, not paying much attention to where he was going, what he was doing.  
'It's ironic. Hiko almost never leaves his home. And now, the one time he does, it's for some random fight. He didn't even leave when Kenshin died. The only time I've ever seen him leave was when the Juppongatana...Why now?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
"Kenji, don't go," Chizuru pleaded.  
'My father's sword..' Kenji thought, ignoring Chizuru. 'This will be the first time I use it. And I will use it on a man who was once my father's friend?'  
"Please don't go," whispered Chizuru, despondently now, realizing that Kenji wasn't paying any attention to her. She sniffled a few times."  
Kenji stood. "I have to go. I have to fight him. Chizuru, stay here. For me."  
She sniffled and looked up at him. "No..."  
"I will be back by morning. I promise." He said, a certain sort of care in his voice. He smiled down at her, bent down ever so slightly, and stole a kiss.  
Then he was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
"Aoshi!" cried Kenji, his voice almost swept away by the wind.  
The Okashira didn't turn to face him, but it was obvious the man knew of his presence. Aoshi had one hand on each of his swords, and he seemed to be waiting.  
"I will fight you...to the death..." Kenji had to muster up the strength to say those words, but, once said, he was sure of them. He wouldn't let himself down now. He wouldn't let all those who cared for him down.  
Aoshi finally turned. In this night, the man's eyes were pitch black, like an endless pit or a black hole. The deepest night. His kodachi slid from their sheaths and in an instant, he was bringing them down on Kenji.  
Kenji was not surprised at the man's speed, nor his strength. Aoshi fought with full abandon, as if nothing but this fight mattered. And yet...it still felt like Aoshi was holding back. Kenji drew the sakabatou and whipped his hand forward to block the first kodachi's path. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the second, coming at him from below.  
Kenji hissed a groan of pain as he was struck in the lower chest by a searing pain. He knocked Aoshi's first kodachi away and stumbled backwards. His hand touched the wound on his chest gently. Thank God it wasn't deep.  
Aoshi took no time executing the next move, skillfully as always. He feinted an attack from the right, but, just as Kenji moved to block it, Aoshi jumped to the side, and slammed the hilt of his kodachi into Kenji's side, knocking the young swordsman to the ground.  
Kenji felt the pain in his chest and side worse then the pain of slamming into the ground. His blood dripped into the mud, and, in return, mud washed up over his face. He coughed a couple times, winded from the attack, and having mud and dirt in his mouth now.  
He looked up to find Aoshi standing over him, but he wasn't afraid. He had no idea why he wasn't afraid, why he hadn't messed his pants already. Maybe it was because Kenji had accepted death, just like his father. Or perhaps, it was because Aoshi didn't intend to kill him when he was down, and he knew that.  
"You are not nearly as strong as your father."  
Kenji gritted his teeth. If there was one thing he hated...  
He jumped up, slashing the sakabatou with intent straight at Aoshi.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Now we're getting down to it, folks. Two chapters left! Will Misao find Aoshi? Will Kenji die at the hands of the Okashira, or, somehow, will he be the one to kill Aoshi Shinomori? What is Saitoh waiting for? And where the hell is Hiko going?**

**Several of you have noticed and sent me emails about my clever title chapters. Hah! They're all named after different anime songs with the word "rain" in them. Dunno how that came about. The songs seem to fit the chapters/characters though so no one is complaining.**

**Chizuru has always struck me as a sort of cross between Kamiya Kaoru and (Himura) Tomoe. She's got all the stubborness and damsel-in-distress-nes that Kaoru had, but she's also got quite a bit of dignity and reserve like Tomoe. So, that's how I put her in. No questions about her attitude please.**

**As for Aoshi and Kenji...there's a reason for all the fighting, I promise!**

**Answering reviews:**

**Racyone: Thank you very much for the compliment. You're welcome for the story review.**

**WhiteRabbit5: Yes, the Hiko and yahiko part is the hardest for me. (Don't know why because those are the two characters I feel closest to) I think it might be because they go so slowly, while everything else is so fast-paced. but, there is a reason in that. I won't abandon the fiction. And, well, I think these final three chapters are going to have a bit of action...lol..hehe**

**Jazzywolf: Be looking for Tokio in the final chapter!**

**That's all for now. Review and I'll update soon. (Later today or sometime tomorrow)**

**-Erin**


	6. Even In The Rain

Rain: A Shinomori Story

A fanfiction by Erin Lightning

* * *

Part VI : Even In The Rain

* * *

_

"There is no night that will continue forever, even if it's in the rain Though it's little by little, the scent of elapsing wind goes changing Yes, the path is continuing"

_

-"Early Dawn" from .HackSIGN

* * *

His eyes leveled with Kenji's, rain dripping down his bangs and onto his face. Despite the serious hit Aoshi had just received, his eyes were still dark as night and twice as deadly.

Now, he wasn't bleeding or anything, the sakabatou cannot seriously slice, just hit. And Aoshi, who had let his guard down for just a moment, had fallen victim to a pretty good hit in the stomach. Kenji made an attempt to keep his eyes on Aoshi's, but they were drawn away by the sight of…blood! A thin line of blood fell from Aoshi's mouth, dripping down to his chin.

"Power," said Aoshi, "is useless without skill to go with it."

Kenji gave a grunt, his eyes returning to Aoshi's.

"Let me ask you a question. Why do you use the sakabatou if you intend to kill me?"

"Maybe I don't intend to kill you."

"You're going to have to kill me if you want to live," Aoshi said, suddenly ducking low and slashing up at Kenji. Slice! His blades cut Kenji's arm, the wound pretty deep.

Kenji, taken aback by this sudden attack, let out a yelp of pain and stumbled backwards. If you didn't know, this is pretty much Kenji's first battle against someone who would want to kill him.

And it was in this time, Aoshi moved forward and made another slash on Kenji's chest, then turned the blade at the last second after slashing, so that the hilt of his kodachi smashed against the sakabatou.

Kenji's eyes widened in shock. He was knocked completely off his feet by the attack, and the sakabatou flew out of his hand as if on wings. As the young swordsman slammed into the ground, he coughed up a little bit of his own blood, but didn't try to stand. His eyes searched the dark for his sword, but all he could see was the Okashira, looming like a demon above him.

"You are nothing like your father," Aoshi repeated what Kenji had said earlier. It seemed true now to Aoshi.

"Why are you doing this! Tell me why!" Kenji yelled up at him, his eyes fearful, but still determined.

"…" Aoshi was silent a moment. Then he replied, "I want to defeat a man as strong as your father. The Hiten Mitsurugi swordsmanship I had believed would make you as strong as him. But you can't even compare to the Battousai."

"Look no further, Shinomori," said a voice from behind Aoshi.

Aoshi didn't turn. "Hajime Saitoh, Captain of the 3rd Squad of the Shinsengumi, the Mibu's Wolf."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saitoh gave one of those little sneers of his and said, "Seems you at least recognize the name. Then you know why I'm here."

Aoshi turned. He would prefer to finish the fight with Kenji, after all, it was unswordsmanlike to not finish a battle. But, he was bored of fighting with Kenji, who had not even an once of the strength his father had. That and he didn't want to kill someone who was defenseless. There would be no pride in such massacre.

"You have come here to learn true strength." Aoshi said, black eyes leveling with Saitoh's bright gold ones.

"We are more alike then you think, Shinomori," Saitoh said. "And that is why I will enjoy killing, just this once. I was not able to enjoy destroying the Battousai."

"So you will destroy me instead?"

Saitoh didn't answer, he just smirked.

"I see. You will answer me with that," he said, eyes drifting down to the katana at Saitoh's side.

Saitoh reacted in the blink of an eye, he drew out his sword as he moved forward, Aoshi blocked with both kodachi. They jumped backwards. Saitoh moved in again. Aoshi blocked. They moved away, then came together again.

It was like a deadly dance. And as they danced, Kenji swore he could see the outline of a huge black wolf and a great golden tiger fighting as well. Then again, Kenji was half delirious.

These men were so powerful. Had his father really beaten the two of them? And, if so, why hadn't he finished them off for good?

"Damn you," whispered Kenji.

The battle was getting more fierce as Kenji watched. Well, he wasn't really watching, his mind was elsewhere, holding off the sleep that was trying to take him into unconsciousness.

Aoshi leaped into the air to attack. Saitoh blocked. Saitoh turned and ran past Aoshi in a run-by attack. Aoshi stepped aside and blocked at the last minute. It seemed they were evenly matched.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At last, Aoshi and Saitoh pulled away, breathing heavily. They each had a few VERY minor cuts, but that was about it.

"I'm tired of this game," Saitoh said.

"Let's finish this," Aoshi replied.

Saitoh smirked again and drew his blade back, his hand over it for aim, preparing the Gatotsu. Almost simultaneously, Aoshi drew up both of his kodachi for a double Kaiten Kenbu.

'It's time to see what he's made of,' they both thought.

Then, they struck. Aoshi shot around Saitoh like a bullet, Saitoh remained unmoving. He was slashed once, twice, but, just as Aoshi moved in for the kill, Saitoh's eyes flashed and his sword shot forward, striking Shinomori square in the gut.

Time stood still as both swordsman stared at each other, Saitoh's sword still through Aoshi, Aoshi's kodachis drawn back as if to make the final blow. Then, they smiled, and both fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

Kenji himself could no longer hold off the unconsciousness. But, before he went down, he noticed a glitter on the ground nearby. The sword! If he could only…yes…His hand gripped its hilt and his eyes dropped closed.

The rain fell still.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are we going?" Yahiko asked. God, was Hiko crazy? At his age, he'd kill himself in this rain.

They were walking up the mountain path that Yahiko had never been on before, but the one that Hiko knew, somehow, leaded to kenshin's home. Hiko didn't bother answering Yahiko's question.

"Hiko?" Yahiko asked.

Hiko stopped suddenly.

Yahiko feared he had caused Hiko to be upset with him by asking questions, so he stopped a short ways behind Hiko, respectfully.

"It's over," he commented, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Huh?" Yahiko turned his head forward, staring out at…bodies… "Oh God…" he whispered. "Saitoh…and Shinomori…and…" his eyes fell on the last body, and terror rose in his voice. "Kenji!" he yelled.

No answer.

Yahiko's legs pushed him forward towards the young swordsman, and he threw himself down in the mud when he got there, sitting on his knees by Kenji's side. The wounds that Himura had sustained were quite deep, and blood seeped out of them. He was still young…the wounds could be deadly…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiko watched as, pretty much at the same time Yahiko got to Kenji's side, a young girl came running out of the bushes, panting for breath. "Kenji!" her yell was almost a scream. It was easy to see she was panicked. He watched as she threw herself down by Kenji's side as well.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked Yahiko.

"I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" she said, rather loudly. "Kenji! Kenji! Please don't die!" she said and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly but frantically.

"Uh…Chizuru…I think you're making matters worse…" said Yahiko, not wanting to upset her. The girl was a time bomb, a hundred times worse then Kaoru. When she went off, either in panic or in anger, everyone ran for their lives. Even Kenji, though he would never admit it. The rest the time, though, she was a sweet girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiko turned towards Saitoh and Aoshi. He had never known either man, and yet he felt a slight sadness. 'Will I bury two more bodies tonight?' he wondered. 'Is there no one to mourn for them?'

He wasn't having a "soft" moment. He was just…thinking…

"Ao…Aoshi?" stuttered a feminine voice from behind him. He turned to see a young girl there, or young according to him. He hair was pulled back, her clothes muddied and torn, and soaking wet. Her eyes were wide with fear, pain, and sorrow.

Chizuru and Yahiko both turned their gaze towards Misao, sensing her distress, which, if it was possible, was at least a thousand times worse then even Chizuru's at the moment.

'What would happen to Misao if Aoshi died?' the thought struck Yahiko. 'And he never knew she loved him?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Whoo...one chapter left! God, that was a long one. Okay, so, a show of hands please, how many people think that at least one person had to die in all that? Okay..and how many people think Chizuru is scary?

-I fear the wrath of the Rurouni Kenshin women!-

So...we see...Chizuru has multiple personalities...VERY frightening. I wonder who was first to discover that? And, if he lives with her long enough, I wonder if kenji will become as brain free as kenshin was sometimes. lol. Anyways, this story's not about kenji and chizuru. Maybe I'll make one about them later.

Be looking for the final chapter, coming hopefully tonight or tomorrow!

Thanx to my reviewers:

KawaiiMoonAngel and jazzywolf: Hope you enjoyed. To Kawaii, yep, poor sad Aoshi. Maybe Aoshi has anger management issues...whenever he gets pissed about strength, haven't you noticed he goes to tae his anger out on people. But in an honorable way? lol

WhiteRabbit5: First off, yes the sakabatou was given to Yahiko. But, he gave it to Kenji. You'll note, kenji was just mad at the moment. And no, the sakabatou didn't kill. It could have, if he had wanted to. I mean, he could have just flipped it over. But, yes, that would be disgracing it. The next chapter is going to be called "It's Gonna Rain". I might have done Ice Blue Eyes somewhere, but I only wanted one song from each anime, and "It's Gonna Rain" fit in better.

Than you for your time. PLEASE REVIEW! -I wonder if I should start putting subliminal messages in my writing...like, halfway through the story, put in tiny letters, "please review" or something...lol..

-Erin


	7. It's Gonna Rain!

Rain: A Shinomori Story

A fanfiction by Erin Lightning

* * *

Part VII: It's Gonna Rain!

* * *

"The rain has made my fever return. But he also suddenly remembered me. The two of us were guided to here now. It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it."

-"It's Gonna Rain!" from Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"Aoshi…" muttered Misao, taking a few stumbling steps forward. She was half-frozen, and barely able to move, let alone walk from here to there, even though it truly wasn't that far. "Aoshi…get up...please...just…"

He didn't respond, and it was hard to tell if he was even breathing or not. Misao noticed the wound in his stomach quite easily, and her breath caught in her throat. He…he couldn't die…

Her knees buckled, and a moment later, she found herself lying on the ground, a foot or so away from him. No...she had to…had to know…had to help him somehow. Her hand gripped the muddied ground in front of her, and she pulled with all of her strength. Her body inched forward with each pull as she dragged herself along the ground.

It may have been undignified for a ninja, but she didn't care. All she cared about…was him.

With the others watching, even though she probably hadn't even noticed them yet, she pushed herself into a sitting position laboriously, and then gently moved Aoshi's head to rest in her lap.

Tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her head down until it was nearly touching his. There was something intimate about being this close to him. She had always wanted to be…but…this was the first time she was able to. It was painful to think that the first time she had ever gotten this close was when he was dead or unconscious.

"Please," she begged, softly, her voice barely above a whisper, easily drowned out by the rain above. "Please don't die…Aoshi….I need you…You can't…"

His chest barely lifted with each breath. It was absolutely impossible to notice. It looked as if he were dead. Misao thought he was, and yet, she wanted a chance. She sniffled, placing one hand on his wound, pushing lightly on it, applying pressure, even though she knew it wouldn't stop bleeding no matter what she did. Her eyes, however, were focused on his face.

"Aoshi…" she said, tears falling from her eyes like tiny droplets of rain. He looked so handsome…even in this rain. Even with mud splattered all over his face, and his hair dripping with rainwater, he looked so calm, so cold, just as he always had for as long as she could remember.

Her body began to shake as she pulled him closer, hugging him against her chest. "All of the Oniwaban…Hannya, Shikijou, Hyottoko, Beshimi…they're all dead…please…I can't…I can't lose you too!" she cried, letting out soft sobs. "I never…even got to tell you…"

"Tell you…I loved you…" she whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain slowly began to stop. Morning was coming. Despite the rain, the night had still continued. The sun would soon rise, if it wasn't starting to already.

Hiko walked over to Kenji and lifted him carefully into his arms. He looked to Chizuru and Yahiko. "He will live," he said, talking about Kenji. "He is not wounded terribly." Relief flooded Chizuru's face, and she brushed away a few tears. Yahiko smiled in a 'thank God' sort of way.

They turned their attention to the scene before them. None of them wanted to move Misao, nor to tell her that it was time to let go. Let go of the man whom she had loved so much for so long.

'Why,' thought Yahiko. 'Why did it come to this. Why were they fighting? Was it because of Kenshin? Shinomori and Saitoh…they never got the chance to beat Kenshin…so they too it out on each other? Why! Why did they come looking for death? Is fighting really THAT important to them!?'

'I only wish I had come sooner,' thought Seijuro Hiko. 'It would have been nice to see one of my arrogant student's son fight. At least once before the end.'

Chizuru looked around. 'Where did that man go?"

Saitoh's body had vanished. There wasn't even a footprint leading away from the battleground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally…it was time to go.

"Should we.." Chizuru started.

"Leave her," replied Yahiko. "Misao isn't ready yet."

Chizuru nodded and turned, starting to walk away. Yahiko started to follow. There was no use in being her anymore, staying where such sorrow was.

"Wait," said Hiko. "Take Kenji." He turned to Yahiko and Chizuru and slipped Kenji slowly down so that the young red-headed swordsman had one arm slung around Yahiko's shoulder, and one around Chizuru's, that way they could both carry him. It wasn't like Kenji weighed much, it was just that it would be easier on them.

"What about you?" asked Yahiko.

"I will stay here," Hiko said.

Yahiko understood. He turned down the path and started off with Chizuru alongside him.

Hiko watched Misao for a long time, considering telling her to give up on Aoshi now. But, how would the girl react, though? It seemed like this man meant quite a lot to her. And Hiko was just about to deliver the bad news to Misao when…he…moved?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I love you…" Misao whispered, again and again. She wouldn't give up. She would never give up. Her coughing was getting worse. She would nearly choke coughing every now and then, and her breathing was a little worse then usual. Such happened when you over-exerted yourself.

"M…isa…o.." whispered a voice, soft as the breeze, her name broken up, but it was there.

"Aoshi!" she exclaimed, lowering him in her arms just a bit so she could see his face. His eyes were squeezed tight, teeth gritted in pain, but, he was alive!

"Aoshi!" she said again, and then hugged him tightly.

He made a sound much like a grunt of pain mixed in with the word "Ow," and she realized she was squeezing too hard.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, dropping him again so that his head would rest in her lap. Score one for Misao in the forgetfulness category.

Despite the pain, Aoshi gave…was that really a smile? Aoshi NEVER smiled! Was he…smiling? And…laughing? Laughing lightly, but still laughing. Wincing, but still smiling. Was the whole world falling apart or something?

"Misao…" he whispered. "I…love you too." His eyes shown a bright sea-green now that the light was present. Wait. Light? The rain had stopped?

Tears of joy came to Misao's face as she turned her head up to the sky, reveling in the warmth of this new-found happiness that was suddenly filling her, washing away all of her sadness, all of her pain.

Just as the sunlight was washing away the rain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Okay, so i know I said this would be the end, but I decided to make one more chapter. An Epilogue of sorts. Note here: Nobody died. Not even Saitoh. This was meant to be one of those sappy endings, since I love Aoshi so much. lol. **

**I couldn't kill Saitoh. Didn't have the heart. I need him for a later chapter. Hiko never got hurt, or I would have killed him. Don't as the point of adding him in. I thin it was just cuz I needed someone to carry Aoshi and Misao to Megumi's house. -sweatdrop- As for Kenji, he will be needed for a later story as well.**

**Please review.**

**-Erin**

**P.S. The Epilogue is up.**


	8. Send Away The Rain

Rain: A Shinomori Story

A fanfiction by Erin Lightning

* * *

Epilogue: Send Away The Rain

* * *

"Sunlight shining through the trees, that sparkling light, I feel it through my body, it's so shiny! It sends away feeling that rain & clouds never clean That warm dream overflows me Let's bath in rays of sun!"

-"Good Weather Everyday" from Love Hina

* * *

"AOSHI!" Misao's feet carried her with ease through the tiny hospital, her voice carrying itself throughout every hallway. She looked nothing like she had two weeks ago. Her head turned to look in every direction as she ran around frantically, searching for her…her what? Boyfriend? Husband? Love?

She slid into the main room. "Where's Aoshi?" she demanded.

Kenji looked up at her with a slight look of both fear and surprise. Like Chizuru, no one messed with Misao when she was upset. Chizuru didn't seem to mind Misao's entrance, she just went back to pouring tea for Kenji and Yahiko.

"I believe he went up to the dojo," said Kenji, careful to choose his words right. "Good morning Misao. It's good to see you up-"

She didn't stay to hear the last part. She was already gone, on her way to the Kamiya dojo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You see, it had been two weeks since that odd encounter in the forest. Kenji, Yahiko, and Chizuru had stayed at Megumi's home only to keep an eye on Misao and Aoshi. That and the fact that Hiko now viewed the Kamiya dojo as some sort of shrine, or something like that, and nobody wanted to be living there with the old guy wandering around every few days.

Kenji had been up by the third day, and had been going often to visit with Hiko, or just hanging around with Yahiko. Aoshi, amazingly, had been the second one up. A week and a half after the fight, Aoshi wandered out of his room. His wounds hadn't been deadly, thank God for him. Saitoh's blade had missed all of Aoshi's vital organs, which, in this case, was amazingly lucky.

Megumi and Dr. Gensai (who should be dead by now, but then again, Okina should be too) had tried to get Aoshi to stay in bed, but he refused. So, now he visited the dojo every day as well. And Kenji stopped visiting with Hiko there.

Hiko and Aoshi spent a lot of time talking. They weren't too close of friends. They didn't really like each other, actually. They just found solace in philosophizing together. Kenji wanted no part of the man whom he was sure was half-crazed, deadly, and scary as hell.

Misao had awoken only today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, as Misao approached the shrine room of the Kamiya dojo, she found Aoshi practicing his swordsmanship there, a determined look on his face. She stood a ways back and watched.

Forward thrust, drop, turn, upwards slash. He was doing a heavy training today. She could only hope it wouldn't…and…down went Aoshi. His legs dropped from under him and he hit the ground hard.

"Aoshi!" she gasped and ran over to him.

He looked awkwardly up at her, and smiled once as she helped him up. "Hello, Misao."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How can you just get up and start training again when you're hurt like this?" Misao demanded, Aoshi's arm hanging lightly around her shoulder as he used her for a bit of support. The sun was shining bright above as they walked down the riverside.

Aoshi turned his head to look down at her. "A ninja must always stay in shape," he replied, calm.

He seemed more relaxed then usual. It almost frightened Misao for a moment. "yes, but-"

"Misao," he asked, stopping. "What does it mean to be the strongest?"

Misao stopped as well, startled by the sudden question.

Sitting on the same log that Kenshin had once sat at when he was speaking with Kaoru before she was grabbed by Jinei, Aoshi's eyes were locked on the river before him. Misao's were locked on Aoshi.

"The strongest…" she started, sensing he was waiting for her answer. "It means…a lot of things. It means being the best fighter, but, I guess, knowing when to fight and when not to. I used to think about Kenshin and you when I thought of the strongest people in the world. To me, you both were exactly alike almost, and yet…different."

"How were we different?" Aoshi asked, searching for answers.

"It wasn't in your strength, really. You were both great fighters, and you both had the strength of will to protect the people close to you. I think the difference was your attitudes about it."

Aoshi's eyes widened.

Misao chuckled. "All along, I always thought you were just as strong as Himura. The only difference was that he was so open, and you were so cold, closed away from me. I guess that's why I like you. I knew, I just knew, if I could only get you to open up to me…maybe…you might become…I dunno."

"More like him?" Aoshi asked, his voice dropping.

"No, just more open. I thought you might become the strongest man of them all."

Aoshi froze now. 'Being the strongest,' he thought. 'It was all in front of me the whole time. I didn't have to fight for it. The strongest…depends on heart? On will? On kindness?'

"Misao," he whispered, leaning closer to her. "I think…I finally understand." He leaned still closer, until his face was now inches from hers.

Misao was filled again with that same feeling as before. The feeling that this was all she truly wanted. Being this close to him. She blushed, something Misao was not prone to do, and she turned to face him just in time…

…for him to kiss her.

'Thank you, Misao,' he thought. 'Thank you for everything.'

* * *

10 years passed. Oh God, Aoshi was old now. Lets see…51 years, and still going strong. His hair had started to gray a bit, but he still looked as he always did: muscular and handsome. Did I mention he now wore reading glasses? Yep, by now, glasses had been invented and, well, Aoshi could see quite well, it was just he couldn't read without his reading glasses. It sort of embarrassed him. An Okashira needing glasses.

Misao was 41, just a simple ten years younger then Aoshi. Her hair had dulled its color slightly too, but she was still attractive. And still a deadly ninja. Oh, and her hair was short now as well. The ponytail had gotten a bit long recently, and, she had decided, it was time to cut it.

It was a peaceful day outside, the sun high above the Aoiya.

"Mummy!" yelled a voice, and Misao sighed lightly as she heard some crashing noises from the other side of the house. As Misao went about her relaxing in the sunlight out in front of the Aoiya with her husband, a young girl suddenly smashed straight into her, knocking her over.

"I got you!" cried the little girl, doing a little dance on the grass next to her father. A little about this girl: She had the brightest blue eyes you could ever have seen. Her hair was a bit spiky on top, more then Misao's had been at that age, but then tied into pigtails. She wore the typical Oniwabanshu outfit.

Aoshi chuckled softly.

"You…sure have…" muttered Misao before jumping up and launching a few trained kicks at the young girl, who was, without a question, Misao's daughter. The girl ducked all the attacks, grinning, "You missed me! Missed me!" she cried out, running across the lawn, towards the house.

"Why you!" Misao called, running after her.

A boy, slightly younger then the girl (I'd say about 6, maybe) came walking out of the house. He paused next to Aoshi. "What are mother and Sumotsu doing?" he asked, in the same cold, calm voice that Aoshi used.

"Training, Shinimiro." Aoshi answered.

His son, Shinimiro, smiled a little. He was as adorable as his father. The same blue eyes that his sister had, and the good looks of his father. His hair was a really dark purple in color, so dark, you would think it was black. It was cut short, just like Aoshi's.

"Will I train someday and become as strong as you?" Shinimiro asked. "I want to be the strongest in all of Japan!"

Aoshi smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The End....(for now!)**

* * *

**Okay, first off, no complaints about the time it took for Aoshi to heal. Remember when Kenshin hit him in the throat and he was supposed to be out for a long time and he got up ten seconds later? well, that's just the way Aoshi is.**

**Secondly, i never knew Misao could be so smart! She really does have a thoughtful side! I'm amazed. And I never new Aoshi could be so nice! lol**

**Okay, now, about their future. No complaining please about Aoshi's glasses. i mean, don't you think he'd look really handsome with glasses? Oh yeah and the kids. Their names just popped into my head, so don't bother looking in a dictionary. I considered naming the boy after one of the Oniwaban that died, most likely Hannya, but I doubt you guys would take well to a cutie named Hannya....O.O except you people that think Hannya is kawaii, which is something I'll never get.**

**Okay, so, you'll note, I put: The End...(for now!) I think I'll make a sequel to this. several sequels actually, one for each character. I have the fanfictions all planned out already too:**

**Flames: A Sagara Story**

**Wolf: A Saitoh Story**

**Dragon: A Seijuro Story**

**and, lastly:**

**Destiny: A Tokyo Story**

**They'll all take place around the same time as this one. I do have one question I'd like to get some opinion on. Flames revolves around Sano, Chou, and Megumi, and the story of how Megumi was reunited with Sano. (My fanfiction, i can do whatever i want with it rawr lol). Wolf is a solely Tokio/Saitoh Story. Destiny is the combined story of Tsubame/Yahiko and Kenji/Chizuru. However, I was wondering, has the manga or the anime of Ruroken ever mentioned anything deep into Hiko's past? I was thinking that might be interesting for my Dragon story...what do you all think?**

**I will get started on Flames asap. Thank you for reading Rain! I love all my reviewers!**

**-Erin**


End file.
